


Freedom and Oppression: A Jacob Frye Romance

by Rorynne



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, point of view changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorynne/pseuds/Rorynne
Summary: Rory Kinloch is a Scottish assassin sent to London to help fight against the Templar control. There she meets the Frye twins whom she works along side with as they take down the Templars piece by piece.





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in a long time really writing fan fic, I'm honestly pretty happy with how its turned out all things considered but please keep in mind that its been a long long time since I've written anything more than a short story

The woman sat on a near by desk as she watched he brother read the letter. "They're askin' fer help in London again, nae?" She questioned, accent thick.

Her brother nodded,"Seems ta be gettin' more and more desperate as well. Yet the council does nothin'." He sighed and handed her the paper so she could read it herself. "Blast the damn council, Ah'll go there my damned self. That sassenach council is just bloody scared, and it shows."

The woman studied the letter carefully, "Jamie, let me go. I'll set the lot straight, anyways, you've got your hands full here, trainin' Tom, fighting against the templar influences, here, in Scotland. With out you, Scotland would fall as well. Especially now that father's gone, you're the head of the house now."

Jamie smirked, seeing right through her attempts to appeal to his pride. "Tha's an awful flowery way to say "Please save me from ma and her incessant need ta try to find me suitors'," He mocked in a falsetto voice. "You know she would not be happy with you leaving Rory."

"Mother is never happy with me," She grumbled, rolling her eyes. In all of her 20 years Mother has picked apart every little thing shes done. Especially if it was for the Order, Mother _hated_ that she was an assassin. She wanted Rory to be a proper noble lady, Something Rory detested with all her heart. "Please," she begged "Jame, if I stay here any longer she might try to _arrange_ things again."

Jamie thought for a moment, the nodded, pulling his hand through his red hair. He hated to see his younger sister so distraught, being forced to be something she most definitely was not. "Start packing, I want you gone by midnight, one trunk, only bring the essentials. Ma is not to know until tomorrow, you should be in London by that time." Rory hugged her brother, over joyed at the prospect of freedom. She then ran as fast as she could to start packing before it was too late.

 

As requested, She was packed and on the train by midnight, only bringing a small chest filled with things she felt important enough to bring along. She sat on the train, clutching her luggage, making plans on what she would need to do first. She thought of the assassin that sent the letter, and nodded, " Ill need to find Mr. Green, as soon as I can. But first, I think I may pay dear Alec a visit." She smiled at her plan, excited to see her childhood friend once again.

It took 11 hours to get from Edinburgh to London. When she finally stepped out of the train, she was met with clouds as grey as the cobble stone below them, Large and dark as if heavy with rain. She put her hood up to protect from any stray drops as she made her way to Lambeth to see her old friend, her luggage in tow.

It didn't take long to find the building she was looking for, hands full with her trunk, she kicked the door in order to get Alexander's attention. "Alec!" She called, "Please come to the door Alec, my hands are full I need help getting in.

Stumbling and hurried steps could be heard on the other side before the door was flung open to reveal Alexander Graham Bell. "Rory! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, happy to see her, he ushered her inside, "You can place your things down anywhere don't worry, I haven't seen you in ages! Would you like some tea?"

She carefully placed the trunk off to the side as to not get in anyone's way, and shook her head "No thank you Alec, I'm not here for long. I just wanted to see my childhood friend now that I'm in town. Perhaps even see if you have any new gadgets for me to try out?"

Alexander nodded excitedly "Yes! I've created modifications the hidden blade that you might like, If you leave your bracer with me for a bit I'll be able to get it up to snuff and on par with the other assassins that are here"

"Other assassins? I thought there was only Mr. Green." She said in a confused tone as she handed over her hidden blade. "Have more come recently?"

"Ah yes well-" With that Alexander was interrupted with a loud bang as the front door flew open and a tall man entered.

 

\---Jacob's PoV---

"Hey Alec!" I hollered as I opened the door. "We've got those cables all fixed, the telegraphs should be functional again right?" I continued. Then I noticed the small red head standing near the window, She had to have been at least a foot shorter than me. She looked up at me with large blue eyes, she must have been startled by me sudden entrance. Either way she was quite beautiful, even the extreme shortness of her hair added to her charm. I smirked. "Whose this Alec? Have you been holding out on me?"

"Ah!" Alec remarked as he tinkered with something at his desk. "Mr. Frye, this is Rory Kinloch. Rory, this is Jacob Frye.

She held out her hand as if to ask for a handshake, instead I took her hand and kissed the top of it. "Charmed, Love." 

She raised an eyebrow and removed her hand from my grip, "Aye, a pleasure to meet you was well I suppose, Mr. Frye." She responded warily in a thick Scottish accent

I smirked wider, "A Scot? I always heard that Scottish women were good in-" There was a loud crack and a sharp wave of pain before I could even finish. Before I realized what happened she had stormed out and left Alec and I alone. "She bloody punched me." I realized as I rubbed my cheek.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Mr. Frye, Rory has always had a bit of a temper on her." Alec explained, apologizing for his friend.

I shook me head, "No no, I was being a twat, I deserved it." I admitted, I dont even know what had gotten into me to say something so rude, Evie always said I lacked a filter. "Shes got one hell of a punch."


	2. Rain

\--- Rory's PoV---  
    
         

I grumbled as I walked around the city, completely lost, as the rain came pouring down. I was such an idiot for leaving all of my fucking things at Alexander's. I shivered against the cold chill caused by the rain, I must have been lost for a few hours now.

Still trying to find my way, I turned the corner only to come face to face with 3 large men in red coats. "Eh? Who the hell are you?" The largest man questioned. Instinctively tried to flick out my hidden blade, only to remember, woefully, I left it as well. "Get her!" The man growled as the three began to charge towards me. Quickly I climbed up to the roof of the closest building and began running, Dodging gun shots from below as they tried to keep up from the street below.

I only stopped when I no longer hear shouting or the foot steps of the men trying to catch up to me. I cursed, and tried to get to a higher vantage point hoping it would help me find my way back. I climbed up to the highest point I could find, but it was no help. This city was like a maze to me, almost nothing like the small town I grew up in a few miles away from Edinburgh.

Just as I was going to give up on my vantage point, I heard a slightly familiar, extremely cocky voice, "Fancy seeing you up here love." I groaned, you could just hear that damned smirk.

"What do you want Frye?" I sighed as I turned to face him, I had no real energy to fight. I noticed the small purple bruise on his left cheek, I smiled triumphantly at the sight, at least I managed to leave a mark.

He took a few steps closer on the already small roof top, "I was just wondering why you might be standing all the way up here, in that rain, alone. Why not go back to Alec's?"

I glared at him, "I could ask you the same thing." He didn't even respond to my question dodging, and only stood there expectantly, still smirking. I had a feeling I would grow to hate that bloody smirk. After a moment I finally gave in and swallowed my pride, I was cold, and wet, and just wanted to get somewhere warm. "I'm lost. Okay? I've been trying to find my way around this god forsaken city for the past few hours now. If I knew my way back to Alec's I would be there already, trust me."

He snorted trying to hold back a laugh. "When Greenie sent me out to go find you I never seriously thought you would have gotten yourself lost."

I flushed, "Its not bloody funny!" I could feel tears of frustration welling up in my eyes, I just wanted find Mr. Green and forget about all of this, being laughed at was not helping. "Can you please just help me find my way? Try not to be a bastard just this once."

Jacob's gaze softened, probably realizing my distress, "You were looking for a man named Henry Green right? I was sent to go find you and take you to him. We've already taken the things you left to the train, so you don't need to worry about any of that." He was being strangely kind, not something I would have expected from my last interaction with him. "And," He continued, "For what its worth, I'm sorry about what I said, it was out of line."

That took me off guard, some part of me felt that it wasn't normal for him to apologize for his actions like that. "I'm not apologizing for punching you," I responded stubbornly as he jumped off of the building into a pile of leaves. I followed him, jumping down landing safely in the pile of leaves. When I pulled my self out he was leaning against a black carriage. When I approached he held open the door for me but I shook my head. "Thank you but, riding in the backs of carriages makes me feel ill." I explained.

He shrugged and closed the door, "Alright love, thought you might have wanted to get out of the rain, considering you look a bit like a drowned rat." He teased and climbed into the drivers seat.

I rolled my eyes and Climbed into the seat next to him, "You're one to talk, have you seen yourself recently?" I tapped the front of the brim of his top hat and the water collecting there poured into his face. He just laughed. I looked at his bruised cheek again, I've never been that strong of a fighter, it was rare for me to leave bruises, even small ones like his. It did look a bit painful. "Maybe, I am a _little_ sorry" I said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He look at me with his damned smirk, and for some reason my heart skipped a beat, "I thought you weren't going to apologize." He teased before managing to hit a lamp post with the carriage.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted grabbing his sleeve to keep myself stable and in my seat "Frye do you even know how to drive this damned thing?! Keep your eyes on the road!" It was then that I decided this man would be the death of me, one way or another.

After a rather harrowing carriage ride, we arrived at the train station thankfully in one piece. "Lambeth station?" I questioned remembering this as the station I first arrived at this morning.

"Our train should be arriving here soon" He explained as he lead me inside, away from the rain. That's right, he had said something about a train being their headquarters. I took my first long look at Jacob since we had met. I had to admit, he definitely wasn't unattractive. Quite the opposite if anything, He probably had girls swooning at his feet left and right. I don't know why but the thought of that made me uncomfortable. He wasn't too bad to be around, once you got used to him, I had decided. He reminded me of my brother if anything, though he says a lot stupider things. "Off in your own world love?"

I blinked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I've been saying the train is here," He answered "I was about to just pick you up and carry you inside."

I blushed, "You will do no such thing!" I protested, "and I have a bloody name, I am most certainly not your 'love' Frye."

Jacob raised an eyebrow and gave his signature cocky smirk, "Is that so?" He asked before unceremoniously throwing me over his shoulder.

I yelped. "Put. Me. Down!" I yelled at him as I struggled. He was completely unfazed by my struggling as he effortlessly carried me into the train car.

"Jacob Frye!" A woman yelled as we entered, "I specifically told you to bring her back _willingly_!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and set me down into the train. "She is here willingly dear sister. I was only having a bit of fun" I punched his arm, lightly this time.

The woman sighed, "I'm sorry Miss Kinloch, my brother was raised by wolves apparently. I'm Evie Frye." Evie shook my hand.

"A pleasure, But you can just call me Rory. I don't care much for formality." I smiled to her.

The Indian man next to her smiled in return, "I am Henry Green, I recieved your brother's.... colorful letter a few hours ago" I shook my head just imagining what he might have written. "I hope you've been able to find your way alright."

I glanced at Jacob, "Jacob helped me find the way here" I nodded. " Though, when I left home I was under the impression that you were the only assassin in London"

"We only just got here a few days ago ourselves," Evie interjected. "Since we've been here however, we've been working on gathering information on a Piece of Eden, as well as setting up a gang to help rival the Templars' blighters."

My eyes lit up at the last bit. "A gang? I've always wanted to join a gang." I was always so controlled by mother when I was at home, doing such things became a bit of a fantasy to me. I could barely get basic missions done with out her throwing a fit, going on about how I will never be a 'proper lady'. As a result, most of the time I was holed up, stuck researching various bits of information that my brothers managed to gather while out on missions. Even my 12 year old brother was able to do more than I was. As a result, the idea of doing anything more with Pieces of Eden bored the hell out of me.

Jacob leaned against a wall, "The Rooks would be happy to have you love."

Evie ignored his comment and continued "Your brother mentioned you heavily researched Pieces of Eden."

I sighed, "Not necessarily because I wanted to, I'd much rather be out cutting throats instead of spending the reading about things no one understands."

Evie shook her head, "You sound like Jacob. However, Lucy Thorne should be expecting a shipment tonight, that should have extremely valuable information on a Piece of Eden. I would appreciate your expertise on the matter if you dont mind." I shrugged and nodded my head.

"Sounds like fun, Mind if I join you?" Jacob asked.

Evie glared at him "Promise you'll stick to the mission."

"I swear," He responded, crossing his heart.


	3. The Mission

\---3rd PoV---

It was midnight when the trio found themselves on a roof top, looking down at the group of Templars loading a large crate up into the back of an old cart. "Careful with that!" A woman in a high collared black outfit barked at a clumsy worker as he accidentally scraped the edge of the crate against the side of the cart. "The contents of that box is worth more than your life."

Rory raised an eyebrow, "Isn't she just a peach."

Jacob scoffed and shot back, "If that peach was infested with maggots or wasps, sure."

Evie rolled her eyes at the two, "Focus! Now is not the time for joking around." She scolded before turning to to her brother. "Jacob, can you take care of the guards on the roofs please."

"I thought you would give me a bit more of a challenge, Evie" He complained before nodding, "consider it done." He finished before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Then Evie turned to Rory, "Can you take care of the guards near the cart? I need cover so I can get to the crate quickly."

Rory nodded, "Sounds simple enough." She pulled her hood over her head and climbed down to the ground. There were only about eight guards in all, she quietly slipped behind two of them as they chatted away about nothing and slipped her hidden blades between their ribs. Two down, six to go. Padding quietly through the darkness she seen one man standing in the safety of a gas lamp, she pulled out a throwing knife and took careful aim. With one flick of her wrist the blade went flying through the air and landed deeply in the mans eye socket. He fell to the ground. Dead. Another guard ran to his fallen comrade to investigate, only to share the same fate as another blade buried itself deep with in his neck.

Four more.

Three more men stood at the back of the cart arms folded across their chest. Rory threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the group, and in the confusion, cut the throats of two of the men with her hidden blades and buried her kukri deep into the skull of the third. With that she looked up to see the last man, eyes wide, as she tore the kukri out of the dead mans skull. She cursed as the man turned and ran towards the building the cruel woman retreated to in order to call for help. She sprinted after him, tackled him to the ground, and slit his throat before he could scream. Blood coating her face in the process.

Wiping the blood from her face with her sleeve, she turned to the cart and seen Evie quick at work trying to make sense of the contents. Rory climbed into the back of the cart and joined Evie in inspecting. "Find anything good yet?" She asked, eyeing the small grey book in Evie's hand, that has appeared to bear the symbol of the assassins order on the cover.

Evie nodded, carefully placing the book back into the crate, "all of the documents should prove useful, we just need to get it out of here in one piece. Where is Jacob?"

As if summoning the devil himself, Jacob popped his head over the side of the cart. "Do you guide got everything?" He asked quickly, and before giving them a chance to respond, continued. "Good because we need to go." With that Jacob jumped into the drivers seat and startled the horses into a mad run as Templars stormed out of the building after them.

"Jacob what the hell did you do?!" Rory yelled over the chaos of gunshots and horse hooves pounding the cobblestone.

Jacob ignored them, "My sister can dodge your bloody bullets!" he taunted at the Templars, chasing them as if they had kicked a hornets nest.

Rory and Evie began taking aim at the Templars, returning their own volley of fire. "Jacob! Shut up!" Evie yelled as he tried to taunt them more.

The chase ended with Jacob crashing the cart into a stone fence, "We need to jump!" He concluded, looking at the train tracks below them, a train was coming.

"But the documents!" Evie tried to protest.

"I'm sorry would you rather become a pin cushion for the Templars?" He shot back, standing on the ledge above the tracks as the Templars began to surround them. Evie, defeated, joined him jumping to the safety of the train as it began to pass. Rory looked at the crate, and as quickly as she could she ripped open the top, grabbed something out of it. She then leaped to safety, just barely managing to land on the last car with a lout thud. Jacob was the first to reach her and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright love? What took you so long?"

Rory wheeze as she got up, trying to regain her breath. She help up the grey book in her hands as she gave a few large coughs. "Rory you didn't..." Evie sighed but smiled, happy that they got something out of this ordeal.

Jacob frowned, "You risked your life over a bloody book?"

Rory coughed twice more then shrugged, "Ah've done stupider things." Her accent much thicker than usual, "I couldnae let the whole mission go ta waste cause you wanted ta hae fun wi' the gairds." she teased lightly, still breathing harshly from landing on her ribs.

"Thank you Rory, you didn't have to do this at all" Evie responded appreciatively, Rory only nodded.  
  
  


They returned to the train with little incident after that. Rory sat in her train car 'room' and sighed, exhausted from the earlier events. She looked at the small trunk that was neatly placed on the desk in her room. She hadn't even bothered to unpack yet. She walked up to the small box and opened the lid, a tattered grey and blue tartan blanket took up most of the space. She took it out and spread it across he bed, the blanket didnt even fully cover it, and had been repaired more times than she would care to admit. It was one of the only things she had brought to remind her of home.

"That's a knackered old thing." Jacob commented, Rory turned to see him leaning against the door of the train car.

She frowned, "Its my clan colors, they're important" She defended, her accent nowhere near as think as it was earlier.

Jacob chuckled, "Me and a few rooks were going to go have a few drinks, would you like to come?"

Rory raised an eyebrow, "You remember I punched you, aye?"

"Yea, well, I don't care much for holding grudges." He smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun, get drunk, crack some blighter heads, run from the police. You did say you wanted to join a gang, with me and my sister your basically in charge of one."

Rory shook her head and laughed, "This is just an excuse for you to cause trouble isnt it." she replied, more as a statement than a question.

"Perhaps. I'm not hearing a 'no'. Scared I might drink you under the table love?"

"Ohhh you wish you could Frye." She laughed, taking his bait. "Lead the way."


	4. Pubs and Gang Fights

\---Jacob's pov---

I led her through the twisting streets of Lambeth to a small pub frequented by my rooks. She was effortlessly keeping up despite her bruised ribs. I smiled to myself, I had just met her and i could already tell she was stubborn as an ox. First, she wouldn't find shelter from the rain even though she was horribly lost, she decided to endure the cold and the wet until she managed to find her way back. And then with the mission she stupidly risked her own life for nothing more than a small book because she refused to let the mission end in a loss. And now she followed close behind with out even a complaint. I had to admit, I respected her resolve. 

We stopped upon reaching the pub, The Black Bull, It might not have been the _nicest_ pub in London, but it still had damn good drinks. When we entered we were greeted warmly with hollers and cheers as drunken rooks started to crowd around me. I took a vacant seat, overwhelmed by my own gang, while Rory seemed to blend in to the crowd of drunks. The rooks all bombarded me with questions excited to get to talk to me. How was the recent mission? What blighter hole were we going to ferret out next? Who was the woman I walked in with? The questions seemed endless.

While I was preoccupied with the questioning, Rory seemed content flitting from group to group talking to who ever was free. I couldn't help but to feel jealous of the people that she gave her time to. However, when the group of excited rooks finally calmed down, I found her sitting next to me, quietly sipping on a glass of scotch. "A Scot drinking scotch? I thought you were above stereotypes love." I teased.

"Is nae my fault that the English prefer to drink piss." She retorted with a slight smile gracing her lips. Once again, I noticed he accent was slightly stronger than before.

"Why do you suppress your accent like that?" I questioned, taking a drink from my own glass.

She shook her head, "I'm not suppressing a thing. I'm speaking a different bloody language, I'm usually just trying to speak in a way you could understand."

I shrugged, "Sounds like English to me."

She looked at me with amusement in her eyes, "Then tell me, What might a 'leid' be? Or a 'bairn'? Or, perhaps, a 'sassenach' even?

I raised my eyebrow, "Sassenach sounds like some type of disease you'd try your best not to get."

She laughed for the first time since I had met her, "Some might agree with that." She shook her head. "No, Frye, you would be a Sassenach."

I Smirked, "So it means devilishly handsome and smart?" 

She laughed again, it was like music to me. "A sassenach is an English man, that's all." She finally explained. "The language is called Scots, its similar enough to English, but it isn't the same." She sat back in her chair and watched the people around us. I just watched her, her blue eyes sparkled and a small smile was on her lips. She seemed completely at ease, happy even. After all that had happened today, it was nice to see her like this. I looked at her full lips and found myself thinking about how they might taste against mine. No. I shook my head, shes an Assassin, a friend at most, it would be stupid to make it anything more. Even now the very idea of her risking her life needlessly made mm skin crawl.

She was silent for a short time, before sitting up and nodding. "That's it, I've figured it out." She said confidently. "You must be brain damaged."

I choked on my beer, "Excuse me?"

"That's why  you're taking me out drinking after out terrible meeting. I mean, generally you don't try to befriend someone who punches you first thing."

I chuckled, "Maybe I just didn't want to deal with you trying to cut my throat in my sleep."

"There would be no trying with that, You would probably be so dense that you wouldn't even wake up if I jumped on top of you."

"Oh bollocks," I denied laughing, "I seen you get caught by that guard earlier. Had you been any slower you would have had a hundred Templars to deal with." I teased her. I was actually impressed with how quickly she corrected that mistake earlier.

"I am a lot of things Frye, but I am not slow. On top of that, werent you the one that brought all those bloody Templars?"

"Well, I've never been one for stealth." I defended weakly.

"I, an assassin, have never been one for doing assassiny things." She smirked rewording my last comment. "That's hilarious coming from Mr. 'give-me-a-challenge-Evie'."

I nodded, "That's why i had to make it a challenge love."

"I remember Evie demanding that you stick to the mission, Had I not gotten that book I'm sure she would have skinned you alive."

We spent the next few hours taking the piss out of each other, laughing and drinking along the way. It was nearly morning when we finally stumbled out of the pub with the last of the rooks. There we found Cletus Strain, the blighters gang leader for the area, sitting there waiting for us with a few blighters on hand. On his command they attacked.

Rory was quickly over whelmed as two of them went up against her. It was obvious that she was outmatched by the two. I pulled one away from he rand left a deep gash in his stomach with my kukri as I noticed Strain starting to run. That fucking coward. I clumsily started to chase him only to see a figure fly past me and tackle him to the ground, killing him in the process. I had barely even had time to move very far before he was dead. Upon seeing their leader fall the remaining blighters made a run for it, not wanting to share the same fate.

Rory rose from the corpse and nodded with a pant, her ribs still obviously paining her. "I might not be able to fight worth a damn, but I can run."

"Apparently, shit." Even drunk she was damn quick. She looked at me intensely, frowning. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She shook her head, "You're bleeding." She answered simply, grabbing my arm to study it.

"And? You are as well, its only a nick." I defended, looking over the wound I could see it was more than just that, but I've definitely had worse. I hadn't even noticed it was there.

She looked up at me,  "You were shot. Its only grazing but it needs to be bound." Before I could even protest she had dragged me back into the pub and sat me down on a chair. "Take your coat off." She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously love if you want me to strip so badly you don't have to be so serious about it." I tried to joke. She didn't respond and only looked at me expectantly. "Ill be okay love, its nothing."

"Jacob," She snapped, I looked up hearing her call my name for the first time made the back of my neck grow warm. "You will take off that damned coat or Ah'll tak it off ye mah self. I'm gonna bandage that blasted wound whether ya like it or not."

Sheepishly, I complied, fully believing she would not make this pleasant if I kept being difficult. She started working on it immediately, pulling up my shirt sleeve, wiping away the excess blood and carefully wrapping bandages around it. With her working so close to me I could smell the soft scent of vanilla that was on her skin, as well as the smell of the alcohol we had been drinking. I could feel my face growing warm. "It's a bit tight" I complained about the bandage in attempts to distract myself. God damn it Jacob pull yourself together.

"That's the point." She said shortly as she finished tying the bandage tightly. She sighed, relieved to have finished. "You should see a doctor for this, to make sure it doesn't get infected. It would be no good if you got sick."

I shrugged, "I trust that you've done a fine enough job."

She sighed again and shook her head. "Go to a damned doctor or I'll drag you there myself." She stood up and yawned, "I'm going back to the train." she grumbled before leaving.

I sighed and looked at the newly bandaged arm. I found myself wondering why the hell she seemed to care so much. "You're starting to sound like my sister you know." I said, after she had left.


	5. Cables

\---Rory's PoV---  
  
  


It had been about a week since I arrived before I had felt fully settled in. I had grown accustomed to spending long days in London alongside Jacob. He never seemed to find much reason in returning to the train for anything other that to sleep. There was always something to do, someone to help or kill, usually both. He always seemed to ask me to join him on all of his adventures, and I was always ready to help.

Today was no different, Jacob and I found ourselves doing a favor for Alexander. Apparently, many shipments of telegraph cables had gone missing, so he asked us to go find them. In return, he gave us hallucinogenic darts to help get them back. As a result we were on our way to the last location that Alexander was able to track them to, a templar run dock

"Looks like we found the place" Jacob whispered as we crouched behind a few large wooden crates. I peered out from behind cover to get a better veiw of the docks, which were swarming with templars. "Ready to try out the new toys?" he asked with a smirk.

I eyed a group of men huddled around a small fire on one of the boats, "Alec said these things explode when exposed to heat aye?" I asked, taking aim at the fire. Before Jacob could even respond to my question the dart went flying. When it hit the flame it exploded into a green could of smoke.The group of men started coughing as they inhaled the gas. Suddenly, one man started wildly waving around the knife he was armed with. It wasn't long before the others were doing the same, and soon it was a blood bath. We watched in awe as the men fought each other as if they were enemies. Before long only one man was standing, coughing horribly he collapsed to the ground, just as dead as his allies.

"Well, that answers that question" Jacob laughed, fascinated by the sight, "These things are bloody effective."

I nodded in agreement, "It's definitely useful.You get the cargo from the boat and ill go for the docks?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Try not to get killed" he teased with his classic smirk before making his way onto the boats.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the docks. Taking a deep breath i slowly made my way to the first crate on the docks. Unsurprisingly, Jacob almost immediately started a large brawl, which attracted the attention of almost all the guards in the area. After opening the first crate I stopped and watched the fight for a moment. He never ceased to amaze me, he fought with such grace that I never thought myself able to manage. It wasn't graceful like Evie's fighting style, but it was graceful in its own brutal way. He could read the flow of battle in a way I hadn't thought possible, barely ever getting hit.

I shook my head, I should be paying attention to the mission. I continued collecting cables from crates, and quietly killing the few guards remaining, until I heard a loud bang coming from the boats. I whipped around to see Jacob stumbling out of a large puff of green smoke, while having a coughing fit. "Shit." I mumbled as I rushed to him, "Jacob are you alright? What the hell happened?" I questioned as I supported his weight with my shoulders. I Looked around to see if there were anymore guards to worry about but they were all dead. "We need to get out of here before more guards come" I decided and lead Jacob to a small alley way away from the docks. We stopped and I sat him against a wall.

He looked pale leaning against the wall, as if he might puke, or pass out. It scared me. It scared me more than it should have. Slowly his breathing normalized and the color returned to his face, "I'm fine love, I'm not going to die" He finally confirmed with a raspy voice.

I frowned, "I swear to god Frye. If you ever worry me like that again I'll bloody murder you myself. What the hell happened back there?!" I tried to sound angry to hide my fear, I was just glad he wasn't dead. He looked at me with doubtful hazel eyes and that god damned smirk, I felt my heart skip a beat. "I'm serious!" I growled.

"You've say that to me at least once a day since we've started working together." He laughed. "It seems like every small cut worries you. Evie does things just as dangerous you know"

I felt my face grow hot. "This wasn't just a small cut! And I do nae see nearly gettin' her self killed once a day." I felt my tongue getting twisted as I got more upset.

"Evie just doesn't know how to have fun" He joked as he slowly rose to his feet and stretched. "Besides, now we know that Starrick is shipping out poison."

I sighed and pinched my nose, trying to regain composure, "Jacob Frye you are going to be the death of me."

Jacob laughed and closed the distance between us, bending down to my height he whispered in my ear. "Wouldn't you want me to be something a little more enjoyable than death?" He teased.

I could feel my heart pounding. "Yes," I said struggling to remain calm. "I would like you to be about two feet away from me."

He sighed dramatically, clearly it had all been a joke. "I Swear, you are the only noble woman I can't seem to fluster. Are you sure you're even a noble? Or is the resilience to flirting just a Scottish thing?"

I scowled, "Perhaps you should just realize your charms aren't going to work on every woman you meet. I'm sensible enough to not let you distract me from my job."

He laughed, "Maybe you should tell that to my sister, with how she eyes Greenie, she could learn a thing or two. But you're right, we should get back before they think we've died."

With a sigh, I followed Jacob out of the alley and back to Alexander's workshop, which wasn't far from the alley itself. Upon entering we seen Alexander and Henry having tea. "Speak of the devil!" Alexander exclaimed. "I hope everything went well, I was starting to get worried."

"If one of us triggering a poison bomb and nearly dying counts as well" I grumbled glaring at Jacob

"I didn't almost die"

Alexander handed us both a cup of tea and took the cables from Jacob "I'm sorry to hear you had issues. I had heard that Starrick was creating a poison but I didn't think he was shipping it already."

Henry sat up and cleared his throat,"I was actually here to talk to you two about Starrick. We've received information that he's distributing a medicine that seems to be doing more harm than good."

"Who could have predicted that" Jacob snarked.

"Sounds like we should pay a visit to a seller. Maybe rough him up a bit."

Jacob nodded, "Sounds like an amazing idea."


End file.
